This invention relates to brassieres and more particularly to a bearing pad for distributing the forces applied by the brassiere straps to the shoulders of a woman.
It is known that the shoulder straps of brassieres worn by women create an uncomfortable irritating indentation in the skin of the shoulders overwhich the straps extend. This is especially true in the case of full figured women and women who desire a large uplifting wherein the straps are tightly strung and dig into the skin of the shoulders.
Prior art attempts to provide bearing pads for relieving such strap irritation have not proved successful. In one known attempt a strip of fabric was carried by the strap, the strap being inserted through slots in the strip which was interposed between the strap and the skin The problem with this and with the other known attempts at a solution is that the strip of material used is too flimsy to prevent the impression of the strap from being superposed through the strip onto the skin of the shoulder.